Me and my Sister Meet The Avengers
by IronLady2004
Summary: Though we may be fun and crazy things don't always stay happy. Join us on an adventure filled with tears, laughter, friendship, love and loss. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Bad Idea**

 **Summary: Me and my sister meet the avengers, is that not enough?**

 **Pairings: NONE**

This strange intriguing midguardian movie does not belong to me…Yet. You just wait! BTW this starts at The Battle of New York, if it is not obvious is the beginning.

 **Normal P.O.V**

"Dude…Dude….Du-"

"What do you want from me? Can't you see I am trying to catch Twilight?"

"Sorry, but how was I supposed to know that you don't feed a unicorn candy?"

"Just shut up and help me search…there she is!"

 **Clint's P.O.V**

As I was shooting the chitauri I spotted something strange, is that a unicorn…no I think I am finally going mad. Let me see, and what's that behind it, two girls. I have to inform the team that there are two more citizens on the field, "Guys, there are two more civilians on the field careful when shooting!" I scream into the intercom. "Where are they?" I hear Nat say, "On your right!" As I was getting back to shooting at the chitauri I heard Natasha softly mumble, "What the…?"

 **Natasha P.O.V**

"On your right!" Clint says, I look too my right and see two girls chasing a unicorn, one obviously younger than the other but they looked alike, both were dark skinned, not being racist, had brown eyes and same shape of noses. The only difference apart from age was hair color the younger one had brown hair that looked like it was blonde when the sun reflected of it and the older one had a very dark shade of brown that almost looked like black. Who cares anyways they have to leave now before they get hurt. "Excuse me!" I shout to them, when they don't turn around I call them again, "Hey girls! Get out of here it is not safe here." I was not expecting them to stop, turn around and stare at me as if I grew two heads. I was about to tell them to leave but the older one picked up the younger one placed on her shoulder and threw her I was about to tell her what the hell are they doing but I saw the younger one spinning in the air then slamming in the chitauri behind her. Just what the hell were those two? I thought as I see the older one catch her sister then they continue running after what I think is a unicorn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitier 2** (And yes I will write chapter how I want too and me and my sister know the Avengers because we have abilities that you will learn about in the future)

 **No Comment...**

Ellie P.O.V

As I was chasing Twilight I heard a strange voice saying ""Excuse me!" I did the smartest thing I have ever done, I ignored it but by the second time she called me and my sister Oona we decided to look back because we both felt a slight tingle in our left eyes. As we suspected there was an Alien right behind her, I picked up Oona put her on my shoulder and threw her; she spun in the air a few times before hitting the thing behind the Natasha she bounced off the Alien thingie, I caught her and we kept running after Bob. **(So sorry but I changed the name of my unicorn to Bob)**

Tony P.O.V

"Umm, guys..." I heard Natasha say over the intercom, "There is a bit of a problem." "What is the problem?" Steve says in a panicked voice, "Well...you see-"What is the problem Lady Widow?" Thor asks impatiently. "Ok, fine but you guys have to be open minded about this," I wonder what the hell she has to say in this situation, "The two civilians aren't quite normal, it's hard to explain but if you want to see for yourself they're heading right into the middle of the battlefield."I turned to look at what Natasha was trying to so hardly explain to us. Once we all turned there was a chorus of "What the hells?"I think I could hear Loki saying "What in Odin's beard is going on?"


	3. Chapter three

**Authors note:** Hate me all you want but I had my reasons. Bob (my unicorn) got hurt so I had to go all the way to Fairy Land and defeat a dragon to get him medicine. By the way a dragon is stronger than they make it seem in the movies. BTW: Ellie is three years older than Oona.

 **Steve P.O.V**

Okay, that is weird. But either way they are civilians and they need to be rescued. "Natasha, Clint, get to the two girls and take them to safety. We will hold of the chitauri for now," I say over the comm. Natasha and Clint responded with a 'Copy that' at the same time. I continued to fight glancing at the two girls once in a while.

 **Oona P.O.V**

My sister and I continued to run; we heard footsteps begin to chase after us. I quickly told warned my sister, "Mae pobl yn chasin Ni mae'n rhaid i Ni Gael Bob a rhedeg

(People are chasing us we must get Bob and run)." She responded to me in a quiet whisper "Hai (okay)." So we ran even faster than before, but not our fastest. I jumped on to Bob and so did my sister. While running on Bob the people chasing us gave up hope and went back to fighting. I saw the red-head climb up a huge building and with my super hearing I heard her say "I have a way to close the portal." The blonde America then said "Close it." The red and gold guy said "Wait." I decided to stop listening to their conversation and continue escaping on Bob, with Ellie of course. I took one more glance back and saw the red and gold guy carry a nuke into a huge black hole in the sky. I don't know what got into me but I jumped of Bob and flew to the red and gold guy, I took the nuke and pushed him out of the way and zoomed into the portal with the nuke.


End file.
